


Fight Smarter

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 06:51:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8613934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Gibbs helps Bishop work on her fighting skills.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt #513 "small"

“Again,” said Gibbs, but Bishop shook her head, reaching for her water bottle.

“Why?” she asked, and leaned against the gym wall. “You said my form was good.”

“It is. Text book. Which is exactly the problem.”

“What?”

“You’re short,” said Gibbs, bluntly. “And a girl. Bad guys see you as an easy target. You need to not be one.”

“Okay…” she said, slowly. “So how do I do that?”

“Be better than them,” he told her. “And sometimes, you fight dirty.”

Bishop snorted a laugh. “I don’t know if I can.”

“Then we practice. Again.”

She grinned, fists raised.

THE END


End file.
